Inuyasha's new life
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: it will stay PG-13 for now. It's just like Yu Yu Hakusho but i made some changes
1. The Death Of A Friend

Yay I had a great idea for a story so I wanted to get started right away! It's the same plot as Yu Yu Hakusho but I made some changes to it. I hate what I had to do though, You'll see once you read. Please review!  
  
Chapter 1: Death of a friend  
  
It was like any other day in the feudal era. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree minding his own business, Kagome was studying for a big test that was coming up, and Shippo was enjoying some candy Kagome had brought. Sango was very upset after been touched by Miroku and his face now hand a red handprint and there was a large lump on his head.  
  
"Will you ever learn you lecherous idiot!" Inuyasha said mockingly from his spot in the tree.  
  
Miroku just smiled stupidly. He looked over to Kagome who was looking very pretty today. Because of this he got an idea that was obvious to anyone who looked at his face.  
  
Inuyasha of course was the first one to see this look. He lowered his eyebrows to a very evil look. "I know what you're thinking Miroku so just forget it."  
  
"Why whatever do you mean? I wasn't planning anything." He said sounding oh so innocent. He even topped it off with a big bright smile.  
  
Inuyasha gave a warning growl threatening Miroku. Miroku seemed to get the point and went back to checking out the local ladies in the village. Inuyasha just smirked at Miroku's pervertedness. He leaned back on the bark of the tree. Suddenly a familiar smell caught his nose. He knew this horrible smell very well. It was Kouga.  
  
"Dog turd I've come to take my woman back!" the enraged wolf demon shouted.  
  
"Feh. You just don't give up do you?" Inuyasha yelled then leaped out of the tree and landed in front of Kouga with his sword drawn. He swung at Kouga's head but missed by mere inches.  
  
"Ha! You'll have to do better than that if you want to be me!" Kouga kicked Inuyasha so hard he flew across the ground and hit a rock. In the process he lost control of his sword and it fell to the ground. Kouga ran towards him then punched him and sent him flying again. Unknown to Inuyasha Kouga was using more jewel shards to make himself stronger. He rushed up to him again and raised his fist. "Good bye puppy!" he slashed his claws through Inuyasha and ripped down his chest. He pulled his claws back that are now drenched in Inuyasha's blood.  
  
"Kouga what have you done!" Screamed Kagome. She pushed him out of the way and kneeled down next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please speak to me. Can you here me? Inuyasha.Inuyasha!.. Inuyasha!!!" Tears flooded down her cheeks and dripped onto his face.  
  
"Kagome.I can't protect you any more. Save yourself." He tried to say more but the blood loss got to him. He used the last bit of his power to give her something that he hardly ever did. He smiled. Then his soft amber eyes closed and he was gone  
  
Kagome cradled his body in her arms. "No Inuyasha! Don't leave me. You can't die. We still have things to do. Don't leave me." She began crying hysterically. She couldn't believe it. He was actually dead. She'd never see him again. It was all too much.  
  
I think I'll stop there. I'm going to type the rest in a little while. I may get it up before the day ends. So tell me what you think. I hope I did a good job. Sorry if it was a bit short but I wanted to get past that part cause it's hard to see him die. So please review. 


	2. The Awakening Of A Friend

I'm sorry if anyone was crying from the last chapter but you must realize that it had to be done. Well I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one but its not for sure. Ok now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Awakening of A Friend  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and he groggily got up. He was in some strange place that he didn't remember being in before. It was very dark and there was the smell of lifeless souls everywhere. "Am I.am I dead?" he thought out loud.  
  
Suddenly a tall, black haired female demon appeared. "I'm surprised you figured it out so fast. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kioko and I have come for you" She smiled a very warm smile and let out her small manicured hand.  
  
Most people would have been more relived to see such a nice person. But not Inuyasha. He didn't like that she was so nice and he wasn't going to hold back. "Just what the hell do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"My you aren't very nice. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Yukio to give me a person that would be like me. I'd kill him if he were actually alive. Oh I'm so sorry I'm just babbling on when I need to help you adjust to being dead," She pulled out a small palm pilot and looked up information on Inuyasha. "Oh my you have been through a lot in your life," she said trying to be seem very concerned.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at her then glared. "What do you mean you have to help me adjust to being dead?" he asked. He sat down with his legs and arms crossed and waited for her answer.  
  
"Well my job is to help soul like you get around in the spirit realm. I'm kind of like a mother to you until you can stand on your own," She came closer to him but was quickly denied.  
  
The comment about being a mother to him really bothered Inuyasha. But at the moment he wanted to be back in his body not up here in heaven or where ever he was. "Well I guess I did the world a favor by dying. Kagome can stay back in her time and Sesshomaru and Naraku can be happy that I'm gone," He didn't really seem to understand how people really felt.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Inuyasha. There are many people who miss you and you think that they're happy?" she was starting to lose her happy disposition. She snapped her fingers and they were at Keade hut where his friends were all gathered. "Maybe if you see them you will understand what's going on,"  
  
Inuyasha looked at all their faces. Everyone looked nothing less than miserable. Some were crying and others looked just plain shocked. Even the little kitsune was curled up in Sango's arms with moist eyes. Myouga was sitting on Miroku's shoulder with tears half his size coming from his eyes. The only people he didn't see were Kagome and Keade. "Where's Kagome and the old hag?" he asked not meaning to sound so cruel.  
  
Kioko sensed around for they're energy and soon found them. "They're in the back,"  
  
Inuyasha floated over to where Kioko had said. What he saw broke his heart.  
  
Yes I'm evil. I stopped right when he found Kagome. Oh well maybe now you'll review. I just want to take this time to personally thank DarkRosePettel they were the only person to review so thank you sooo much! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. 


	3. meet yukio king of the jackasses

I wasn't sure of what to put yesterday but I know what it will be now. I want to take this time to thank my two reviewers DarkRosePettle and Devilman who is actually the love of my life. Hope you enjoy it! And PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 3: true feelings  
  
Inuyasha looked around the corner and saw Kagome. She was crying her eyes out holding onto his body. It looked like Keade was trying to bury the body but Kagome wouldn't let her. It broke Inuyasha's heart to see her like this. He couldn't stand it when she cried. "Kagome I'm right here. Please don't cry!" he shouted but she was unable to hear him. He floated closer and tried to comfort her but he just went right through.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't touch her. It's all part of being dead. I'm so sorry this had to happen," she tried to make him feel better but there was a clear look of pain and sorrow on his face. She felt just awful for him. She is the type of person who reads romance mangas so she just couldn't let two lovers be separated by death. Then she got an idea. "Inuyasha do you really want to go back?" she asked  
  
He nodded his head in agreement but he didn't turn around. He was far to hurt to look at anyone but Kagome right now.  
  
"There is one person we can go to who might be able to help you. But it's all up to you. I can always go back to the plan you are set for," she offered.  
  
"I want to go back. I can't stand to see them like this," he dropped his head and his ears flattened. If he didn't have so much pride he'd be crying right now.  
  
Kioko smiled then grabbed his arm and they raced through the navy blue sky like a shooting star.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked while still being dragged along.  
  
"We're going to a special part of the spirit realm so you can meet Yukio. And you better lose that attitude of yours because he's your only chance of getting back in your body," she said looking very serious then within an eye blink she was smiling again.  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms and said his famous line (A/n and we all now what that is) "Feh."  
  
Kioko just stared at him. How one person could be so bitter to someone who was trying their best to help them was beyond her. After a few minutes they reached a giant floating town. She searched around to see the one building she was looking for. "There it is!" she shouted and swept off once again. It took her only seconds to reach the door. She pressed a small black button. "Kioko here I've brought my latest assignment." She said cheerfully. The giant doors opened and they both went in. It was so dark they could barely tell they were standing next to each other anymore.  
  
"My dear Kioko I knew one day you would come crawling back to me," said a guy with a very silky voice.  
  
Kioko was glad that is was dark so no one could see how much she was blushing at the moment. "I've only come because I want to help Inuyasha get his body back. This has nothing to do with our past," she said forcefully.  
  
"Think what you wish my dear. Let's have a look at this inubaka you speak of." The lights flashed on and there in front of them was a very handsome man about early tweenties it seemed.  
  
"That's Inuyasha you stupid girly sad exscuse for a ghost!" Inuyasha yelled quite irritated. He reached for his sword but then saw he no longer had it. "What the heck? What happened to the tetsiuga?" (A/n did I spell that right? I'm not sure)  
  
"You won't be needed that in your afterlife. Everyone is already dead so it's a waste of time," kioko said then saw how upset he still was. "Don't worry if you get your body back you get your sword back too."  
  
Yukio just stared at Inuyasha. He was amused that a half demon who was so confident in himself was crying over a little lost sword. He found it so amuseing that he even began to laugh. "Ah Inuyasha I thought you would be more impressive. Even though you are only half demon surely you have some demon powers? If all you rely on is that sword then I'm surprised you lasted this long." He leaped into the air and landed in front of Inuyasha with ease. "So you truly want that pathetic life of yours back don't you? What is so wonderful about being a weak half demon that no one cares for?"  
  
"That's enough Yukio! There are people who care about Inuyasha dearly. Like Kagome!" Kioko was so outraged at Yukio's insenstive behavior she walked right up and slapped him.  
  
Yukio stood there shocked. He had never been struck by Kioko before. He felt his face and it stung terribley. "You hit me?" he turned to face her. "What kind of feelings do you have for this half breed?"  
  
Kioko was getting pissed again. "Stop calling him half breed and half demon. He has a name! And he is only my assignment but I won't tolerate your insensitive actions. The same goes for anything you might try Inuyasha!" She let out a huge puff of air then her normal cheery smile returned. "So shall we get started?"  
  
How was that chapter? I almost forgot I even had this story going. Well maybe I can think of something better for the next chapter. Please Review! 


End file.
